In one aspect, this invention relates to a process for preparing a cement-containing composition. In another aspect, this invention relates to a cement-containing composition which is active as a CO oxidation catalyst.
The use of catalysts for the oxidation of carbon monoxide to carbon dioxide by reaction with oxygen, in particular at low temperature, is of much interest, e.g., in CO.sub.2 lasers for combining CO and O.sub.2 formed by dissociation of CO.sub.2 during discharge. In the latter application, the presence of O.sub.2 is most undesirable because it can cause a breakdown of the electrical field in the laser cavity. Several patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,818,745; 4,902,660; 4,920,088 and 4,921,830 disclose compositions useful as CO oxidation catalysts in CO.sub.2 laser applications. However, there is an ever present need to develop new, effective CO oxidation catalyst compositions having high particle strength and high abrasion resistance, and to develop improved processes for preparing effective CO oxidation catalyst compositions.